


Since You've Been Gone

by THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP/pseuds/THE_CHERRY_ON_TOP
Summary: Almost a year after Hope went into Malivore she ends up in a forest with no memory.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her body. She reached out to pull the blanket further over her body, but only found…leaves? Her eyes flew open and she pushed herself off the ground, leaves crunching beneath her. 

She took in her surroundings, which were thankfully familiar. She recognized the woods as the woods just outside of Mystic Falls. But how did she get out here?

She brushed the leaves off her and started for where she remembered the road that led into town was, but her hands touched bare skin and she looked down. She was naked. In the middle of the woods. Great.

She must have wolfed out and somehow got lost. She cursed under her breath. She was usually able to keep a pretty clear mind as a wolf, so how could she let herself get lost? And why did she pass out in the middle of the woods, where anyone could find her? Surely even in an altered state of mind she would have the common sense to find some sort of shelter, right?

Too many things didn’t make sense and she was getting more unsettled by the minute. She would normally just change back into a wolf to travel back to the school because it was faster and so that she could avoid the embarrassment of being naked as she walked back, but she didn’t trust that her wolf self could successfully make it back without unwanted detours, especially after ending up here.

If she was right about her location, then the walk to the school would be about twenty miles if she stuck to the woods, so she started walking. 

The sun looked as if it had just risen, so she luckily had plenty of daylight. Even in this form she was faster than a regular human, so she could probably make it there by nightfall. 

As she began her trek, she realized that it was autumn based on the amount of leaves on the ground. But last she remembered it was a few weeks away from Christmas. Autumn comes before winter. This didn’t add up.

All she knew was that something was off and she needed to get to the school and get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope made it to the school mid afternoon. As she approached the front, something seemed off. It was quiet. Too quiet.

It was the middle of the day, which meant that students should either be in class or, if it was the weekend, be goofing off in the dorms or woods. She should’ve heard them with her super hearing by now, but she didn’t hear anything. 

She approached the front door cautiously and found the door locked. That door was never locked except at night. Alarm bells went off in Hope’s head and everything inside of her was screaming at her to run. Something wasn’t right. 

Despite her better judgement, she muttered an unlocking spell and the door swung open. Dust wafted through the empty entryway. Though the lights were off she could see that the pictures that once hung on the walls were gone. Thank god for her superior wolf vision.

“Hello?” she called into the seemingly deserted school. No reply.

She stepped inside and slowly made her way to her room. She knew she had to find Alaric, but she preferred to be clothed when she did. Everything looked the same except that it was empty. Not only empty of students but also decorations and things that usually hung on the walls. It looked as if everyone just up and left, not completely vanished on the spot and the thought calmed her somewhat.

She was tempted to open the other rooms just to see what they looked like but she was worried that someone might be there and see her naked. Even though she couldn’t hear anything, that irrational fear prompted her to hurry to her room. 

She got to the door and stopped. She wanted to find out what happened and why nobody was here but she felt this sense of dread of opening the door because she had a horrible feeling that whatever was beyond it would give her answers. And they were probably not the answers she wanted.

After a few minutes of staring at the door, lost in conflicting thought, her curiosity won and she opened the door. 

The room had her bed stripped of sheets and her dresser was gone. Her TV was gone and every personal belonging was nowhere to be found. It looked as if a student had left and the room would be empty until another came to take their place.

Maybe this is someone else’s room, she thought. Her memory may be failing her just like her wolf got her lost in the woods. Maybe she couldn’t trust herself to make logical decisions because she couldn’t even remember what room she was in.

She went to the next door down and found the room in similar condition. And the next. And the next. With every room she found empty her heart beat louder in her ears. At this point, she was using super speed to check the rooms. She knew she was starting to panic and panicking would cloud her judgement, but that thought just made her panic more.

She woke up alone. She walked here alone. She is in the school alone. She is alone. She is alone. She is alone.

She tried to remember if she heard anyone while she was in the woods. She didn’t see anyone but she was close enough to hear the town. She wasn’t really paying attention, though. She was kind of panicking then and she is definitely panicking now. Maybe everyone is dead. Maybe she slept through the apocalypse. She knew it sounded silly but it was possible, especially since at one point meeting a dragon sounded silly and that was real. It happened, just like this is happening. 

As she heard a noise come from downstairs, she froze. She tried not to breathe in case whatever or whoever was down there had super hearing. She turned her head trying to listen better. Whatever it was wasn’t talking. It sounded like it was alone. She heard footsteps and it sounded like it wasn’t that heavy, so she decided it was probably a person. Or something the same weight as a person.

They could still be dangerous, though. They could be a vampire or werewolf or witch or human or some monster that is about the same weight as a person. She could hold her own in a fight, but what if she didn’t know what she was fighting? What if she went down there and it was a witch that was more powerful than her? What if it was a vampire that was stronger? Or a human with wolfsbane? 

There were too many ‘what ifs’ for her to be comfortable picking a fight with whatever it was. As she was weighing her options, she heard the footsteps echo louder and she knew that it was on the stairs. 

The only advantage she had was the element of surprise, so quickly but quietly made her way to the wall next to the stairs and crouched down. Whoever was coming up wouldn’t be able to see her until they reached the very top, by which time she would be able to attack before they knew what was coming. 

She waited until she saw the whatever-it-was and sprung out, tackling it. It wasn’t her best attack but, in her defense, she did wake up sleeping on the dirt so she was a little sore.

She pinned its hands down with hers and its body was pinned by hers. She would’ve felt weird because she was pinning something down with her still naked body but she was more focused on not dying from whatever this creature was. 

Once she secured her grip on its hands, she glanced down at its face and realized that it was Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hope could've used magic but I like it this way because it made it so that she was laying naked on Josie so next chapter can be funny

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, this is going to be a Hosie story.


End file.
